winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Yakobetta
Yakobetta is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance Yakobetta has long orange hair that is combed back and flows down to her chest. She has a light complexion, dark brown eyes and orange lips. She wears a greyish brown tank top, darker brown pants with flared pant-legs and brown flats. Personality Yakobetta is shown to be judgemental as she calls Roxy desperate for trying to use a love potion on Manuel. She also comes off as vicious as she cases and attacks Musa in season 1. But she's shown to be nice with her friends, Sabrina and Polly, and she's nice with other witches. But like some witches she most likely doesn't like fairies. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," she is seen at Cloud Tower. In "Betrayed!," after Musa slaps Icy in a blind rage, Icy and Stormy call their fellow witches into action and all of them, Yakobetta included, chase Musa throughout the streets of Magix City throwing various magic blasts at her for revenge. When they finally corner Musa in an alleyway, Yakobetta and her fellow classmates watch on as the Trix and Riven combat the Winx and Specialists. In "The Fall of Magix", She is seen at Cloud Tower when the Trix take over, she is caught in Stormy's tornado. But later she is then saved by Griffin. |-|Season 2= In "Twinning with the Witches," she is seen in a flashback to witches chasing Musa in Magix City. In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen during the party. |-|Season 3= In "Alfea Under Siege,” she is seen under the mind-control of Valtor. Later, under Valtor’s control, she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. In “Fury!,” she is seen in Cloud Tower’s dining hall. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= She is seen making a cameo at Cloud Tower. |-|Revenge of the Trix= she makes another cameo right before the focus is on Darcy and Riven. |-|The Battle for Magix= She is seen at Cloud Tower, when the Trix try to take over. She is caught in Stormy's tornado but is saved by Griffin. Comics #82: Forbidden Magic Towards the end of Issue 82, Yakobetta appears alongside Sabrina and the two of them catch Manuel lashing out at Roxy for putting him under the influence of a love potion, something that has been forbidden amongst Magix's three schools. After Manuel storms off, leaving a sobbing Roxy by herself, Yakobetta and Sabrina walk past the depressed fairy and ridicule her for being so desperate that she had to resort to using a love potion just to get a boyfriend. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Yakobetta may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Her magic is blue in color. Gallery Sisters, Magical Sisters.jpg RivenWitches - WCEp109.png Witches - WCEP119(8).png Witches - WCEP119(3).png ~Army of Witches~.jpg ~Witches Attack~.jpg Vera, Yakobetta, Ververine - Sp3.png Yakobetta (incorrect color) - Sp2.png Brandon, Yakobetta, Lucy, Liss - Ep109.png Lunilla, Yakobetta - Ep109.png Liss, Rubis, Yakobetta, Musa, Gerbera, Ivey - Ep109.png Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters